24fandomcom-20200223-history
Sherry Palmer
Sherry Palmer was the wife of David Palmer until their divorce. She had two children, Keith Palmer and Nicole Palmer. Background Experience * President of the Congressional Spouses Club * Appointee of the USO World Board * Fundraising Chairwoman for the Congressional Wives for Human Rights * Chairman of the Board of the Maryland Hunger Fund Education * B.A. in Sociology from Georgetown University Family * Husband David Palmer, divorced after Day 1 * Brother-in-law Wayne Palmer * Son Keith Palmer * Daughter Nicole Palmer Day 1 Sherry Palmer was married to Senator David Palmer during Day 1 and was determined to do anything to get her husband into the White House. Over the course of the day, it was revealed that she had participated in a cover-up to protect her son, Keith, an action which David opposed. Concerned that David no longer trusted her, Sherry encouraged campaign staffer Patty Brooks to get close to him, sleeping with him if need be, and report back to Sherry. Realizing that Patty had agreed to spy for Sherry, David fired her and called Sherry's plan "sick." Later in the day, David agreed to let the press believe he had been assassinated in order to buy Jack Bauer time to rescue his daughter, Kim. Putting David's campaign first, Sherry went against her husband's wishes and leaked to the press that he was, in fact, alive. After the events of the day, David informed Sherry that he intended to file for divorce. Day 2 Sherry turned up unexpectedly at President David Palmer's Oregon bunker (Northwest Regional Operations) during Day 2 to tell him of a conspiracy in his administration. David initially did not trust her or want to hear anything she had to say, but she tipped him off that Roger Stanton was evacuating Los Angeles behind his back. He agreed to let her stay, hoping her sources would help him root out the conspiracy and help find the nuclear weapon. Lynne Kresge and Mike Novick were suspicious of her, and Lynne discovered evidence that Sherry had been conspiring with Roger Stanton for the past 6 months. Stanton had recruited her to find the weaknesses in Palmer's administration. Sherry told Stanton to keep quiet so she could stay in position as an advisor to David, but he gave up her name after being tortured. She claimed that she was actually spying on Stanton, in order to protect David, but he decided he had had enough and kicked her out. Later in the day, Sherry showed up at the apartment of Alex Hewitt to find Jack Bauer looking for him, too. Jack knocked out her security guard, and forced Sherry to help him prove the Cyprus recording was fabricated. After Hewitt was killed, Sherry set up a meeting with Peter Kingsley, where she would wear a wire and elicit a confession from him. Sherry expressed remorse about the events of the day, and asked Jack to tell David she had done it for him, if she didn't make it through alive. When Kingsley became suspicious of Sherry during their meeting, Jack fought off several of Kingsley's men to allow Sherry time to escape. After the final altercation, Sherry was taken into custody by local officials. Day 3 President David Palmer invited Sherry back into his inner circle when he was threatened by Alan Milliken. David wanted to counter Alan's extortion with blackmail, so he asked Sherry to find some information that could help him. Sherry knew that Alan had paid off Kevin Kelly 12 years prior, after killing his daughter in a drunk driving accident. She went to see Kelly, and offered him a chance to tell his story and set the record straight. Kelly asked instead for a presidential pardon for his son, who was on death row. Sherry left Kelly for a moment, to arrange the pardon with David. While she was gone, Kelly was killed. Sherry herself barely escaped with her life. She went next to see Julia Milliken, hoping to get Julia's help in finding evidence linking Alan to Kelly's murder. While Sherry was snooping around the Milliken estate, Alan found her and Julia together and accused them of conspiring against him. Caught, Sherry turned Alan's anger against him, shouting at him until he had a heart attack. Julia tried to give him his nitroglycerin pills, but Sherry convinced her not to. With Alan dead, Sherry had completed her task for Palmer. She told Julia to call the police and keep quiet about their roles in Alan's death, then returned to David's command center to take a nap. However, Julia broke under questioning from Detective Norris, and the police showed up to ask about Sherry's whereabouts. When Sherry explained to David the extent of her complicity in Alan's death, he agreed to give her an alibi to keep them both safe. Then he told her he despised her and sent her home. Furious at David's casual dismissal, Sherry went to his election opponent, Senator John Keeler, and told him about Alan's death and President Palmer's part in covering it up. She had kept the bottle of nitroglycerin with her fingerprints on it as proof of her story. She knew she would have to go to jail, but said it was worth it if David went, too. In return for her information, Sherry wanted a place in Keeler's administration. Keeler contacted Palmer and demanded that he drop out of the presidential race, sending a photocopied image of the medicine bottle. Wayne Palmer, blaming himself because the whole problem stemmed from his affair with Julia Milliken, asked David to allow him to recover the medicine bottle from Sherry. David agreed and arranged a meeting with Sherry to get her out of the house. While meeting with David, Sherry revealed that what she really wanted was a place in his administration - as the First Lady. When he agreed, she became suspicious and withdrew her offer. Wayne and his hired gun, Bruce Foxton, observed that Sherry "believes in better living through chemistry," but were unable to locate Alan Milliken's medicine bottle among hers. When she returned to find them in her home, Foxton knocked her out and found the medicine bottle taped to her back. Before he and Wayne left, Julia Milliken arrived to confront Sherry, who had just regained consciousness. Wayne followed her inside, where she pulled a gun on Sherry. Sherry promised her a presidential pardon, claiming that she was going to be the First Lady and David would do anything she said. Telling Sherry that she couldn't lie her way out of the situation, Julia shot Sherry twice in the chest before turning the gun on herself. Memorable Quotes * Sherry Palmer: You are your father's son. You cover up your weakness with a bunch of bleeding heart sentimentality. * David Palmer: Putting another woman in my bed - do you realize how sick that is? * Sherry Palmer: Oh, come on. We chose a certain life, and we chose that a long time ago. It's not about a house in the suburbs and PTA meetings. And whether you're willing to accept it or not, we serve a higher purpose. * Sherry Palmer: If you cut me out of your inner circle, like you threatened to today, you will fail in every way. You need me, David! * David Palmer: If I accept your help, it won't be about us. It will be about doing what's best for the country. * Sherry Palmer: Oh, sweetheart, you can call it anything you want. * Sherry Palmer: When I say I can make something happen, you better believe I can. * Sherry Palmer: Complex problems sometimes have the simplest solutions. * Sherry Palmer: What? What's funny? * David Palmer: No, nothing really. It's just that, when I wanted you to pull back, just let things be, you were a shark. Now that I've asked you back, I need you to be a shark. * Sherry Palmer: I can still be whatever you need me to be. * Sherry Palmer: Don't you want to be free of him? * Julia Milliken: I'm afraid. * Sherry Palmer: Well, I'm not. Where's the bedroom? * Sherry Palmer: I went to the house to speak to Julia. Alan interrupted us...there was an argument...and...he had a heart attack. * Sherry Palmer: You lied to the police. You told them you were with me all night. Withholding evidence, obstruction of justice - those are serious crimes! I always knew you wanted to go down in the history books, David, but I'm not certain like this, am I right? * David Palmer: What did Keeler offer you, Sherry? * Sherry Palmer: Exactly what you should have offered me - respect. And a seat at the table. But instead, you called me up when you needed me, and then after I did your little dirty work, you threw me out like an old pair of shoes. * Sherry Palmer: Yes, I am willing to go to jail. The question is, are you? Huh. I didn't think so. Trivia * Sherry apparently likes to drink orange juice in the morning, as she has a glass in two different episodes: Day 1 7:00am-8:00am and Day 3 10:00am-11:00am. Appearances Day 1 * 12:00am-1:00am * 1:00am-2:00am * 2:00am-3:00am * 3:00am-4:00am * 4:00am-5:00am * 5:00am-6:00am * Day 1 6:00am-7:00am * Day 1 7:00am-8:00am * Day 1 8:00am-9:00am * Day 1 9:00am-10:00am * Day 1 10:00am-11:00am * Day 1 11:00am-12:00pm * Day 1 12:00pm-1:00pm * Day 1 1:00pm-2:00pm * Day 1 2:00pm-3:00pm * Day 1 3:00pm-4:00pm * Day 1 5:00pm-6:00pm * Day 1 6:00pm-7:00pm * Day 1 7:00pm-8:00pm * Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm * Day 1 9:00pm-10:00pm * Day 1 10:00pm-11:00pm * Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am Day 2 * Day 2 1:00pm-2:00pm * Day 2 2:00pm-3:00pm * Day 2 3:00pm-4:00pm * Day 2 4:00pm-5:00pm * Day 2 5:00pm-6:00pm * Day 2 6:00pm-7:00pm * Day 2 7:00pm-8:00pm * Day 2 8:00pm-9:00pm * Day 2 9:00pm-10:00pm * Day 2 11:00pm-12:00am * Day 2 4:00am-5:00am * Day 2 5:00am-6:00am * Day 2 6:00am-7:00am * Day 2 7:00am-8:00am Day 3 * Day 3 10:00pm-11:00pm * Day 3 11:00pm-12:00am * Day 3 12:00am-1:00am * Day 3 1:00am-2:00am * Day 3 2:00am-3:00am * Day 3 3:00am-4:00am * Day 3 4:00am-5:00am * Day 3 9:00am-10:00am * Day 3 10:00am-11:00am * Day 3 11:00am-12:00pm Palmer, Sherry Palmer, Sherry Palmer, Sherry Palmer, Sherry Palmer, Sherry